Pseudonim
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / aku menyerah mengejarnya, tapi tanganku akan selalu terbuka buatnya /


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Suara anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola di luar lapangan mengaduh dan mengudara. Dua gadis yang izin dari pelajaran olahraga itu duduk berhadapan dan mencuri jam makan siang.

"jadi, kau putus dengannya?"

Haruno Sakura menimang-nimang pertanyaannya terlebih dulu –dilontarkan dengan nada setengah ragu setengah ingin tahu, takut-takut Hinata merasa tersinggung atas apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

"ya, aku membebaskannya."

Sakura menahan napasnya –tidak pernah menduga bahwa Hinata bisa membebaskan orang yang sudah dikukung dalam suatu ikatan berjudul pacaran selama 7 bulan itu.

"sejak kapan?"

Hinata menatapnya, sedikit getir sedih, namun kembali datar.

"bulan Agustus."

Sedatar apapun Hinata, getir sedih masih terlukis di wajahnya. Bibir ranum gadis itu tersenyum, menarik segaris lurus simpulan bahwa ia dilanda kepedihan mendalam.

"dia _galan_ , sedikit disayangkan." ujar Sakura, tersenyum kecut.

Hinata kembali menatapnya, mata menyipit setuju menelan air mata agar mau kembali pada tempatnya. "aku mengerti. Mungkin karena ia lelaki _galan_ , berbeda denganku yang _debil_ dan tidak _luks_."

Sakura menyambet cepat pergelangan tangan Hinata –menggenggamnya segera. Hinata tertawa kecil dengan ingus tergantung di hidung, gantinya air mata yang ditekan agar tidak keluar tadinya.

Sakura menyeru, "jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu! Kalian masih memiliki _kans_ untuk balikan!"

Hinata mengelap ingus dengan tisu –lagi-lagi tertawa namun kali ini lebih keras dan menekan. Gadis itu melepaskan genggaman di tangannya, "dia adalah lelaki _galan_ dengan _prestise_ tinggi, mana mau kembali pada gadis dekil tidak pandai dandan sepertiku? Merugikannya saja."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu terdiam akhirnya. Menyerah untuk menyogok Hinata agar mau bersemangat dan percaya bahwa harapan untuk bersama masih ada eksistensinya. Sakura berpikir tentang _mereka_ , yang dulunya merupakan pasangan yang _inheren_ , kini harus tercerai berai entah karena alasan apa.

Setelah menarik napas, gadis Haruno itu bertanya kembali.

"kau masih bertemu dengannya? Atau sekedar kontak?"

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal –kemudian merapikan rambut dengan jemari sekilas. Ia menjawab tanpa menatap Sakura –"bertemu, _sporadis_. Kontak, nyaris putus."

Langit musim panas menyorot ganas pada jendela kelas. Cahayanya sampai pada Hinata yang menggertakan gigi geram –merefleksikan bayangan hitam pada separuh wajahnya yang terkena sinar mentari. Sejenak Sakura merinding paranoid –membayangkan Hinata akan menghancurkan meja pembatas duduk mereka dalam sekali pukulan.

"ngomong-ngomong –apa namanya di kontak mu? _Shitty ex_? Atau kau punya _pseudonim_ khusus untuknya?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

Hinata mendadak mengeluarkan raut super tenang, tersenyum senang namun tidak kelewatan untuk membelah wajahnya. "ada." jawab si indigo. "Samudra."

Kedua alis bertaut, _pseudonim_ terlalu jauh dipahami. "kenapa Samudra? Apa itu seperti perasaanmu padanya yang seluas, dan sedalam samudra? Sejak kapan kau jadi lebay begini?"

Hinata tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"mungkin kau ada benarnya, Sakura. Tapi aku tenggelam olehnya, oleh Naruto, oleh Samudra. Dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke permukaan, aku mati oleh Samudra."

Sakura menggeser kursinya ke belakang, takut. "oke, kau mulai mengerikan, Hinata."

"Sakura, mau jadi pacarku?"

"h –hahha t-tidak, terima kasih. Cukup jadi temanmu saja."

Si indigo tertawa makin keras. Ia berhenti setelah air mata menetesi pipinya singkat.

"aku bercanda." kata Hinata. "aku tidak berniat menyukai siapapun lagi setelah ini." Lanjutnya.

Sakura tercenung lama. Kemudian tersenyum miring, bertanya dengan nada dipermainkan. "nah, _himen_ mu masih utuh?"

Terkejut, Hinata melebarkan sedikit matanya. Gadis itu menghela napas keras, tertawa rendah dan mengejek. "utuh, dan selalu utuh. Aku tidak segoblok itu, Haruno Sakura."

"ya, ya –high pride, rising pride, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau tidak berniat _melunturkan himen_ mu pada seseorang suatu hari nanti?"

Hinata menarik napas lembut. Pandangannya sayu. "entahlah." ia menjeda, "sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat untuk menyukai siapapun setelah ini. Kematian dari Samudra itu mutlak. Entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini, atau malah aku keburu mati sebelum hidup lagi."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "ah, ah. Jangan bicarakan kematian. Kau selalu kelam seperti itu."

 _Menyeringai_ , "ah, iya. Rinduku kelam." ratap Hinata.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan merona, Hinata tidak ada disana.

"kau mau bagaimana setelah ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"biarkan saja perasaanku berlarut-larut. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengurusnya."

"lalu Naruto? – _ah, tidak_ , Samudra?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Memalingkan wajah pada jendela dan langit musim panas diluar sana. "aku menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Tapi tanganku akan selalu terbuka buatnya."

Sakura merengut kecewa, "kau terlalu baik padanya, Hinata."

Hinata kembali menatap Sakura, tersenyum tipis.

"cinta memang sialan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Zwecks mein Mann**_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen, mein Liebe**_

 _11 : 52_

 _Danke, Tchüss_

 _-Ore_


End file.
